


To Be The Only Kid From High School Who Is Still In Love With You

by baekili



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, its just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekili/pseuds/baekili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade had been the most popular kid at school. If you didn't want to date him, you wanted to be him. But it seems Peter's the only one who still feels that way. </p><p>Song Fic to 12 Feet Deep by The Front Bottoms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be The Only Kid From High School Who Is Still In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write. I'm back at the spideypool finally!!!!

"Hey Gwen, do you remember Wade Wilson?" Peter had asked out of the blue, shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

"You mean the boy you had a huge crush on?" Gwen smirked. He blushed, nodding his head at her. Of course she would remember him.

See, Peter had had a crush on Wade since he had first met him. Wade was the most popular boy at school, and everyone wanted to either date him or be friends with him. Peter did neither of those things, as he was the school nerd who people liked to shove around just because they could. Wade appealed to everyone at the school. He was extremely attractive, but also the friendliest guy you would ever meet, and very loyal to his small friend group. Basically, everyone wanted to be with him in one way or another. But none more so than Peter.

"Well, I saw him the other day." He told her. She smiled at him knowingly. "And? Did you make out?" She asked, suddenly way more interested in what Peter was talking about than the movie they were watching.

Peter groaned, shaking his head. "No, we did not make out. But he kind of... asked me on a date?" He said nervously, blushing in embarrassment. Gwen squealed. "Did you get his number? When are you going out? Is it tonight?"

"Yes I got his number and yes we're going out tonight."

He realized it was probably a mistake to mention this to Gwen as now they were going to spend the next few hours picking out an outfit until Peter had to leave.

\---

"Hi Petey!" Wade said excitedly when he saw the other boy come in. Peter smiled, very nervous but also looking forward to what might happen that night.

"I um... I got you some flowers?" Peter stuttered, handing the taller man the bouquet with a bright red face. Wade's smile grew even wider, taking the flowers from Peter and smelling them. "They smell almost as good as you!" He winked. Peter's face became an even darker shade of red as Wade set the flowers down on the table. Peter sat across from him, picking up the menu and deciding on what drink he'd like. 

"Oh, don't bother! I ordered a large milkshake and spaghetti for us to share." Wade said happily. Peter stuttered out an "okay," before setting the menu back down as the waiter came around with their drink and took the menus away. 

"So. Petey. Peter. Can I call you Petey? I never really asked." Peter nodded as Wade kept talking. "Anyways, how have you been!? I haven't seen you in four years now." Wade smiled, taking a sip from their shared drink. 

"Um, good, I guess. I just graduated a few months ago from the college I was going to, so that's pretty cool." He said awkwardly, pulling at his shirt and hair in the hopes that he looked alright. Was his shirt to baggy or too tight? Did his pants make his ass look fat in a good or a bad way? Wade paid no attention to this, only grinning at the other boy. 

"Ooh, my Petey is a smarty pants! I always knew that, though." Wade smiled, leaning towards Peter. "You did?"

Wade nodded. "Of course I did, you silly goose! You know, I had a huge crush on you back in high school." 

"Really!?" Peter said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat, another blush growing on his cheeks. "Aw, you're so cute when you get all blushy!! And yes I noticed you! Who wouldn't?"

"I um, I kind of had a crush on you too, back then." Peter muttered, thanking the waiter as he brought them their plate of spaghetti.

"I knew that too!" Wade exclaimed. "I also know that you still do, or else you wouldn't be here, right?" "Right..." Peter answered. But how did Wade know he had a crush on him? Was it actually possible that, while Peter was busy staring at Wade, Wade was busy staring back? How had he not noticed?

The two kept talking for another hour or so as they finished their food, chatting about every day things from the weather recently to the fact that Wade had ordered another four milkshakes just for himself. Peter laughed. "You know that's really unhealthy, right?"

Wade nodded, a wide smile on his face as he said "of course!" and proceeded to drink one of them in one go ("You better cheer me on, Petey!").

"Well Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, I had a blast tonight! Did you?" Wade exclaimed, grabbing Peter's hand from across the table. He nodded, smiling back at him. After spending so much time together that night, he was finally comfortable enough to talk normally with the other man. "Yeah, I did. Do you think I could see you again..?" He asked, nervously biting at his lip. 

Wade jumped up, running to Peter's side of the table where he planted a big kiss on Peter's lips and ruffled his hair. "Does that answer your question? Anyways, here's the money for the date," he set a hundred dollar bill on the table, ignoring Peter's protests ("That's almost a fifty dollar tip!") and continuing on. "You have my number, I have yours, so I'll call ya! Don't leave me hangin Petey! Bye bye!" He waved, taking his coat and exiting the restaurant. 

Peter was left dumbfounded. One moment they had been talking, the next, Wade was already out the door. 

Peter decided he'd definitely like to do it again.


End file.
